deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Incredible vs. Simon Bar Sinister and Cad
Mr. Incredible vs. Simon Bar Sinister and Cad ' is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Mr. Incredible from the 2004 Pixar movie, ''The Incredibles, and Simon Bar Sinister and Cad from the 1960s American television show, Underdog. Description It’s brains versus brawn when Simon Bar Sinister and his henchman Cad Lackey take on the Pixar Powerhouse, Mr. Incredible! Interlude '''Boomstick: When we watch movies, it’s surprising that the heroes always just happen to have whatever it takes to defeat the villain. But, what happens when you shake things up, and toss a completely different villain at the hero? One that he’s never seen before? Wiz: Well, today we are going to find out. The hero is the hero of Pixar’s The Incredibles, Mr. Incredible himself. Boomstick: And, the villain is that brainy pair from the Underdog cartoons, Simon Bar Sinister and Cad. Wiz: And as for us, I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, powers and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mr. Incredible Wiz: In the golden age of superheroes, one name stood out above all the others: Mr. Incredible! Boomstick: He was overflowing with muscles, and there were very few problems he couldn’t pound into submissions. That is, until he faced an opponent he could not punch: the American legal system! Wiz: That’s right, Mr. Incredible was sued for rescuing a man who didn’t want to be rescued, which ignited a firestorm of lawsuits, resulting in the U.S. Government forcing superheroes out of their masks and under cover. Boomstick: However, greatness found Mr. Incredible again, when he saved the city of Metroville from the villain, Syndrome. After that, Incredible was unleashed by the feds, and now he’s back on the job! Wiz: Mr. Incredible is a formidable opponent, with his main weapon being his astounding strength. When working to put himself back in shape, he was spotted bench pressing a diesel-electric locomotive. Boomstick: Without a spotter! And a locomotive like that probably weighs in at 175 tons – call it 350,000 pounds! Wiz: In 2008, American Ryan Kennelly captured the WPO equipped bench press world record by bench pressing 1,075 pounds. This means that Mr. Incredible is at least 350 times as strong as the strongest man. Boomstick: And not only that, he also spun a railroad tanker car on his feet, and practiced pull-downs with tanker cars. Wiz: And, when a railway track was inadvertently damaged, Mr. Incredible ran forward and successfully stopped a speeding passenger train with his bare hands. Boomstick: Which adds up to a crap-load of pounds...just don’t ask me how many. Wiz: His super physique does grant more benefits than just strength. When Mr. Incredible was fighting Syndrome’s Omnidroid, he was able to leap over the robot, reaching a height of at least 30 feet, and a distance of at least 60 feet. Boomstick: Yeah, when it comes to physical activity, Mr. Incredible is...well, incredible. Simon Bar Sinister and Cad Boomstick: Back in the olden days of television, in those ancient times when they didn’t even have cable television(!), a hero to many young kids was that that anthropo-po-pooed...human looking dog, Underdog. Wiz: And, Underdog’s most famous opponents were Simon Bar Sinister and his minion, Cad Lackey. Boomstick: Now, Simon Bar Sinister may be short of stature, but he’s a giant in the brains department. Wiz: That’s right. Using his superior intellect, Simon has built many fantastic weapons, including a weather control machine, a net that erases people’s memories, a liquid that shrinks people, and most famously a gun that freezes people into snowmen. Boomstick: But, for all that, Simon sometimes goes a little off the deep end. For example, after he used a device called The Big Dipper to capture all of the water on Earth, Simon foolishly let Underdog goad him into throwing the containers at him, leaving Simon with no bargaining chips. Wiz: And, to a certain extent, that’s why Simon keeps Cad around. More than just a trigger man, or strong ox, Cad has a level head, and often points out flaws in Simon’s plans. Boomstick: Not that he always listens to him. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set; let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Bob Parr walked out of the Capitol City train station thinking again how nice it would be to be able to fly. Still, Rick Dicker had done so much for Bob that when he called, Bob answered. It was a warm, sunny day, and Bob enjoyed the feeling of the sunshine on his skin. He had hated his days as a cubicle drone at Insuricare – living under artificial light, surrounded by artificial walls, and interacting with artificial people. ‘Heaven must be a little bit like this,’ he thought to himself. Capitol City was a nice town, quite clean and open. No garbage on the streets. Glancing through the shop windows as he walked along the street, Bob was shocked to find himself looking into a bank, and seeing a holdup in progress. There was a short and rather ugly man brandishing some sort of ray gun, backed up by a large blonde man. The bank patrons were all looking on with their hands in the air. Bob looked around quickly, saw that no one was particularly noticing him, so he ran into an alley, and pulled off his jacket, shirt and trousers, revealing his special super-suit. Adding the mask, he was now Mr. Incredible, and he was ready for action! FIGHT ! K.O.! Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs